Pokemon: Nighttime lovemaking
by Mr. PokemansGuy
Summary: A couple of zoroark decide to get frisky.


**This is my first fanfic, I figured I'd start simple, just a little lemon between my OC's hope ya'll enjoy, (also this is first person POV)**

I stretched my legs feeling the poping in my joints, I yawned, and rolled over on my back staring at the dirt sealing of my den. I sat up, and looked over my dark furred body, I looked at my dark red claws, (I'm a zoroark by the way) then I notice something kind of embarrasing, all but the very base of my... "red rocket" was out of it's sheath. I couldn't help but blush under my fur, I mean morning wood wasn't at all new to me, but this particular night I had a girl over, I mean we didn't actually "get intimate", but we have spent the last few days together. Her name was Sarania she was a female zoroark, and she was beautiful, I looked over at her, she laid sprawled out on her back, she had those seductive blue eyes, a long flowing ponytail, and a beautiful fluffy mane around her neck and covering her D-cup breasts. Sitting there and looking at her only made my wood worse, and my knot was swelling beneath my sheath, it was beginning to hurt, plus I was hungry so I crawled over to my girlfriend, and gently nuzzled her, she slowly opened her eye's, "What's up?", she mumbled as I gently kissed her cheek, "I'm going out to get some food, do you want anything?", she yawned, "No thanks", I noticed her glance between my legs, suddenly she seemed nervous, "I-I'm still tired y-you just go Yami (my name is Yami by the way), I'll be fine".

As I left my den I thought about how she reacted to seeing my... thing, she seemed scared, I mean, I love her, I don't want her to be scared of me. Was she afraid of being raped? Some zoroark, do mate non-consensually, but I would never do that. Anyway, I pushed those thaughts to the back of my mind, as I found a berry bush. I picked through the bush, eating oran berries as I found them, they tasted sweet, they were very soft on the inside.

After about fifteen minutes of eating, I smelled something odd, I sniffed the air and walked in the direction of the strange scent, as I followed the smell, I realised what it was, it was the scent a female would release when she was in heat, apon further inspection, I also realised that it smelled like a mightyena. I heard the sound of something being thrown and narrowly dodged an ultraball. A young looking man stepped out in front of me he had a mightyena at his side, "Wow", he said and pet the mightyena on her head, "You attracted quite a valuable one", he looked at me, "Hey zoroark, how about you join me? I'll feed you all the good food you want", I shot him a glare, "No? You're a male right? Well then, how about this, If you join me I'll get you all the bitches or vixens you want", I growled, and replied (being a zoroark I can manipulate speech patterns), "I'm having plenty of sex on my own thanks", "Well then, I have some thing that might change your mind, mightyena use attract!", he commanded. I suddenly smelled the girls scent get more intense. I staggered a bit, "H-hey, tell her to stop", the man just smirked. I gritted my teeth try to resist my urges, "Listen, I'm losing control of myself, if she doesn't stop I'll...", I stopped as I noticed the young man drawing an ultraball from his belt, I turned and dashed into the forest, I heard the mightyena running after me.

I ran until I slammed into someone, I fell on my butt, and looked to see who I had hit, "Sarania?", I gasped, "Yami, what the hell?", before I could explain, the mightyena tackled me, and pinned me to the ground, under normal circumstances I could beat this dog, but not while I was being harassed by her scent. Then the mightyena suddenly got blasted off me, and slammed into a tree, she staggered to her feet and whimpered, I realised the blast was dark pulse. I sat up, and looked over a sarania who was now standing, looking pissed, "Hell no! No one gets his cock before I do!", the other female scampered off back to her master.

Sarania extended her hand to help me up. When I was on my feet I stared at the beautiful female that stood in front of me, she refused to look me in the eye as she asked, "That mightyena... who was she?", "She was a trainers pokemon, her master was trying to capture me", "R-really?", she looked me in the eye, she looked concerned, "Yea, who did you think she was?", "I don't know, I guess I was just, concerned", she rubbed up against me, "I can't have you leaving on me", she said very seductively, as she moved in, and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging out, showing each other affection. As the sun was going down we sat in my den, sitting together, and talking. Eventually Sarania got tired, she yawned, and leaned against me, "Thanks for letting me stay here", she purred. As she nuzzled me I smelled her scent, indicating that she was in heat. She continued nuzzleing my neck, her nuzzleing slowly moved to my face, and before I could even think she kissed me. I was a bit shocked by this gesture, but I wasn't complaining. I returned the favor by pushing my tongue into her mouth. She got up on top of me moaning in I my mouth, with one paw I ran my fingers through her long hair, as I ran the other down her back, and gently pinched her nice round butt. I felt her paws clutching the fur on my chest. I broke the kiss, if this was going where I thought it was I had to know something, "Hey, Sarania... you seemed, nervous this morning", "Yea", she replied shyly, "I saw your penis , and I just wasn't ready to mate yet", "Oh, well... are you ready now?", she replied with a nod.

I gently moved down to her collar bone planting kisses all down her neck, she moaned, and purred in response. I stopped kissing at her mane, and I began to nuzzle through her beautiful fur, I began licking her breast, I heard her giggle when I began sucking on her erect nipple. I stopped, and lifted my head, leaving a string of drool from my tongue to her wet nipple.  
I moved my head even further down, licking my maw, as I got down between her legs, the smell was intoxicating, I pressed my nose against her vagina, and sniffed her pheromones. She cooed, as she felt the warm air that I exhaled, against her swollen, and dripping lips, I pressed my tongue against her entrance, the taste wasn't particularly good, but it sure as hell was arousing. I applied a bit more force, and my tongue penetrated her slit. I rubbed her groin, and teased her lips. She gasped as I found, and licked her clitoris, "Oh, oh... oh, babe, that's it, just a bit more", her claws dug into the ground, and then I stopped.

"W-why did you stop?", the horny vixen asked, I chuckled, "I can't have you squirting before I let my 'little friend' visits you", "I-I don't squirt", she mumbled. I gently rolled her over, getting her on her hands, and knees. I reached under her chest fur, and grabbed her breasts, thrusting my hips out of sheer arousal, feeling my penis slide out of its sheath more with each thrust, until my tip met her lips, I nibbled her ear, "are you ready?", I asked her "Yes", with that, I thrust my red penis into her snatch. I thrust into her until I hit a wall, she was a virgin, I already knew this, so it didn't surprise me. I gently pushed further, and broke her hymen, she gritted her teeth, "N-no stop" she begged, "It hurts", "Relax", I whispered, "this is normal". after a few seconds the pain seemed to subside, and began humping again. She was tight, even for a virgin, I could feel her warm walls constricting on my throbbing member. I heard her moan, pushing her rear into my groin, she cried out in pleasure, I squeezed her huge tits, as she squirted onto my balls, sheath, and knot. "I-I t-thought you said you don't squirt?", I barley managed, "S-shut up". I licked the back of her neck, as my knot entered her, and began to swell, she screamed out at the sudden new asset, and came again all over my genitalia. Her walls constricted even more milking me, practically begging for my semen, "Y-Yami, please d-don't stop, I-I want a child", she screamed, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I released, painting her insides white, pleasure ran through my body, as I shot my load deep within her, I felt my sheath, and balls smack against her vagina. I let out a howl feeling the female crash beneath me. I went to say something to the beautiful female but she was out cold in a pool of drool, and I soon followed suit. So there we laid, tied together, a sleeping happy couple.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave reviews**


End file.
